1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge device for cabinets that may prevent from automatic opening of doors of leaning cabinets to thereby reduce damage to the articles, especially fragile articles, stored in the cabinets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cabinets are generally equipped with hinge devices to allow opening of doors thereof. An example of hinge devices for cabinets is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 250868. Nevertheless, when the cabinets lean forwardly (e.g., when subjected to an external force), the doors of the cabinets might open automatically. As a result, articles, especially fragile articles, stored in the cabinets will fall to the floor and thus be damaged. In addition, the sudden automatic opening of the cabinet doors and falling of the fragile articles may cause injury to people. The present invention is intended to provide an improved hinge device to solve this problem.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved hinge device for cabinets that may prevent from automatic opening of the doors of the cabinets when the cabinets lean forwardly, thereby reducing damage to the articles in the cabinets and preventing from injury to people.
A hinge device in accordance with the present invention comprises a base plate securely mounted to a door of a cabinet and an arm securely mounted to a side panel of the cabinet. A first pivotal member includes a first end pivotally connected to the base plate and a second end pivotally connected to the arm by a pivotal pin. A second pivotal member includes a first end pivotally connected to the base plate and a second end pivotally connected to the arm. An elastic member is mounted around the pivotal pin and includes a first end attached to the arm and a second end attached to the second pivotal member. A control seat is securely mounted to the arm and includes a compartment for movably receiving a restraining member therein. The second end of the elastic member is extended into the compartment.
When the cabinet is in a stable status, the restraining member does not engage with the second end of the elastic member and thus allows pivotal movements of the first pivotal member and the second pivotal member. When the cabinet leans forwardly, the restraining member moves to a position to engage with the second end of the elastic member and thus prevents from pivotal movement of the second pivotal member, thereby preventing from pivotal movement of the door relative to the side panel of the cabinet. Accordingly, damage to fragile articles in the cabinet can be reduced and injury to people can be avoided.
The arm may include a pair of protrusions, and the control seat may include two lateral engaging grooves for securely receiving the protrusions.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the movable restraining member is a ball. The control seat may include a slot through which the second end of the elastic member is extended into the compartment.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.